Breathe No More
by SilverWolf-Ryuki
Summary: [Evanescence Songfic, Dedicated to Kikyo] Kikyo's confession, Kikyo's realization. As she plunges in and out of Death's grasp: Inuyasha has made his choice - She isn't part of it. (Suitable for all viewers xD)


Breathe No More

by Silverwolf-Ryuki

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor Kikyo, no the song Breathe No More. Inuyasha, the show, belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Breathe No More is from Evanescence. 

I look into the mirror, reflecting my black hair, pale skin and dark eyes. I touch the cool, glassy surface of the object. My features look the same as before I died, however, my soul has escaped me. It has gone away into my reflection, my reincarnation.

Kagome.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long…_

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side._

I am made of clay, mixed with my bones and soil from my gravesite. The witch tried to revive me so I would be under her control. I killed her. Like I did with every other.

She disturbed me from my own end. She woke me from my deep slumber.

She woke me up, and just when I thought the pain was over.

I was wrong.

Once again, I met him.

He was my true love…yet…we never truly loved each other. The feeling was simply a long for something more than what we have.

_All the little pieces falling…_

_Shatter._

_Shards of me_

_Too sharp to put back together._

I remember dying for the second time. I shattered; my body broke into so many little pieces. My stolen souls escaped.

I thought it was over, the pain, the loss, the hollow feeling inside my heart.

I thought it would all end.

_To small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me_

_Into so many little pieces._

_If I try to touch her,_

I did not feel pain; I was numb. There I was, in the water, days and nights, injured, yet undead.

Like I've always been.

Then, she came, when I called her. I didn't expect her to, but she did.

She revived me once again.

Does that mean I owe my life to my own reflection?

_And I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no more. _

My heart bleeds.

How ironic, since I do not have a heart.

I am hollow, and I always will be.

I am dead, yet I am undead.

I can no longer feel.

All I am now is survival. I cannot find the true purpose of what it is that I am doing, however, I know.

It's out there.

The purpose has been lost. Ever since she came along. He chose her over me.

Let it be.

I shall breathe no more.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well._

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child._

In order to live, I must draw souls from the dead. I must absorb these souls in order to walk, talk, and move, as if I was alive.

I want to die.

Yet…

I cannot. I will not.

I keep on telling myself that my purpose is coming.

How come I feel so empty, so hollow inside?

This doesn't feel…right.

Perhaps it is because you left me. You refused to come with me.

You chose her.

Yet, you still wander back to me…

_Lie to me,_

_Convince me that I've been sick forever._

_And all of this,_

_Will make sense when I get better._

This must be a dream. When I wake, this will all be over. We will be together, and this story will have a happy ending…

Perhaps this is just an illusion…my own reverie…fooling me from reality.

And when I wake up, this will all be over.

No more pain, no more hollowness, no more deaths, no more resurrections.

It will make sense when I wake.

My reflection will be no more; she was just another side of me.

It will only be you and me.

_But I know the difference,_

_Between myself and my reflection._

_I just can't help but to wonder,_

_Which of us do you love?_

Who am I kidding?

I laugh bitterly at my own dreams.

I know the difference. She is everything that I am not. She has everything.

I am nothing more than a mere memory.

So which one of us do you truly love?

Must you really ponder upon that question?

So many times, you claim that your feelings for me remain, and will for eternity.

You tell yourself that you love me. But the truth...no one knows the truth more than you...

Inuyasha.

Why must you always survive? Why can't you just die?

_So I bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe no more…_

So all my hopes, all the possibility, it bleeds away from me. It runs, like blood from a gash.

I went inside of me and destroyed all my feelings.

My joy, my hope, my peace, my love, gone…shattered; I killed myself.

Why am I still alive?

And yet…

Why don't I breathe?

Why _can't_ I breathe?

_Bleed,_

_I bleed,_

_And I breathe,_

_I breathe,_

_I breathe,_

_I breathe no more._

So many questions race through my head.

So many possibilities, so many 'maybe'

So many little shards of myself…

I bleed.

And I breathe…

No more…


End file.
